


The Art of Subconscious Illusion

by bangles25



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cannibalism, Drabble, Gen, mentions/suggestions of past rape, one of my favorites actually, song shuffle challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Key can't understand why his friends won't help him. -written for a song shuffle challenge-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Subconscious Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> The song this was written about is The Art of Subconscious Illusion, by Avenged Sevenfold, which you can listen to [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcp0u8N20Ks)

He could feel the stickiness of blood splattered all over his nude body, thick between his thighs, and dried under his fingernails. There was a throbbing burn in his shoulder. Slowly, he reached up, and gingerly pressed his finger against it. He gasped at the shock of pain and pulled his hand away, to see fresh blood coating his fingers.

Where was he? What happened to him? Where were his clothes? He glanced around, looking for answers. To his left he could see some of his friends. His friends, thank God, they would help him. He called their names. But none of them looked his way or seemed to hear him. He called for them again, individually. Minho. Taemin. Jinki. Jonghyun. 

They laughed amongst themselves. He was hurt, why wouldn’t they help him?

He cried out again, and limped towards them. 

“Help me!”

The words echoed loud in his ears as his teeth tore at the pale flesh, blood staining his lips as he chewed, the body beneath him thrashing wildly as they screamed out in agony as Key leaned down and bit into his throat. Around them were three bloodied corpses, their throats ripped out, and chunks of flesh taken out of their bodies.

Why wouldn’t they help him?


End file.
